Don't make me admit my feelings!
by SlashFandoms
Summary: Mako and Gamagori find themselves trapped in room together and they are forced to confront their mutual attraction. This ends in a Lemon, please be aware.


**Don't make me admit my feelings**

Mako Mankanshoku dashed about the ship with Gamagori chasing after her,shouting about her doing her duties to the ship. The girl dashed through the hall with great gusto, trying her hardest to escape the dreaded chore of dishes. They both wore nothing but their Nudist Beach outfits, the black material barely covering their genitals. Gamagori blushed as he tried to both look away from her mostly naked form, while trying to keep his eyes on his target. He let his gaze settle on the small of her back, though even with his extreme focus he could not help but appreciate her thin waist and the delicate curve of her spine.

Just as Gamagori looked away in shame the girl leapt down another passage. Mako opened a panel into the ventilation and was gone. She tried her hardest not to giggle as she quietly moved through the vents. Meanwhile Gamagori was pulling his hair out as he searched through the halls on the second floor, in a futile effort to find the obnoxious young girl. He snorted in rage and stormed off to start searching the ship, there were few things that annoyed the large man more than someone ducking out on their duties.

Mako found a spot on the bow of the ship, joyfully pulling out a bento and digging into the fried deliciousness that her mother had made. She ate with an exuberance few could dream of achieving. She fell asleep immediately after eating, leaning precariously close to the edge of the ship. She woke as the door to her hiding spot opened with a slam. Suddenly Gamagori was pushing his massive body through the doorway. Mako panicked and sent herself flying over the edge of the ship.

Gamagori's expression went from joy and rage to blatant concern for the girl. He dove for her but only managed to send himself overboard as well. He landed in the water with a large splash looked up to see that Mako was holding on to the railing of the ship. Using his anger and embarrassment the man launched himself at the ship, barely scrambling up the side to the ledge that Mako was now standing on. Mako took off the moment she ascertained that Gamagori was going to be okay.

The hulking, fuming, dripping wet man gave chase as soon as he was safely standing. He barely saw her take off sprinting down the left corridor, and was forced to dash through the small below deck hallways after Mako. Finally Gamagori came to a dead end, he opened the door to find an empty closet, just as he was about to close it he saw that the ventilation panel was open. He slammed his arm into the hole in the wall, wrapping his fingers around a thin ankle and dragging the girl out of the ventilation shaft.

The force of the yank sent Gamagori flying backwards. He slammed into the far wall, Mako landing on top of him, already struggling to escape his clutches. The force of the large man crashing into the wall caused the door of the closet to swing shut, locking the two of them inside. The small window let just enough light in for the two to see each other and their surroundings. Gamagori stood and yanked on the handle only to realize how grave his situation was. They were locked in.

Gamagori sighed and let himself fall against the wall again. Mako righted herself and found that she was straddling the large man. She began to panic and tried to push herself off but soon realized there was not much room to get away from her companion. She stood in the corner, her knees leaning against Gamagori's knees. The large man scowled as he stared at the wall. Mako blushed as she was becoming more and more aware that she was only in her underwear and she was pretty sure the man in front of her was wearing even less. She opened her eyes to peak, quickly confirming her suspicions.

Mako squeaked and covered her face with both her hands, worried her blushing would still show through. Gamagori looked over to see what had caused the girl to squeak so loudly, only to see Mako covering her face and trying to hide in the corner. So many thoughts raced through the man's mind, yet he felt frozen in place. No matter how he wanted to reach out and caress the girl he felt it was wrong. He was not only older, but he was of Lady Satsuki's four Devas, he simply should not have feelings for this girl. He tried to curl up smaller and give her some room, but growled in defeat, realizing he was far too large a man to be in such a small room.

As Mako peaked through her hands to look over at the man she felt her whole body tingling with an unfamiliar warmth. She felt her blush deepen as she tried to sort out her own reactions. She watched as Gamagori awkwardly tried to curl himself into a ball, it barely gave her another inch, but she had to smile at the fact that he tried so hard. The man glanced in her direction for a moment but to her surprise when their eyes met it was his gaze that snapped quickly away. He tried to turn his head but even in the dim light Mako could see the blush on his tan cheeks.

The girl held back a gasp as she realized she probably wasn't the only one kept up at night by strange thoughts. She wasn't the only one blushing uncontrollably, she probably wasn't the only one who felt their skin was on fire with a longing they could not acknowledge. Completely unsure of herself, but filled with a newfound confidence she lowered her hands and accepted the blush that graced her cheeks. She put her hands on Gamagori's knees and leaned in toward the man, wondering how he would react.

Even just the feel of her finger tips pushing against the skin of his lower thighs made Gamagori's breath hitch. He turned suddenly, his eyes wide. It seemed impossible but his eyes widened further as he saw Mako. She had a soft crimson blush gracing her face, yet her eyes seemed completely calm. Even though her body was shaking slightly from how nervous she was, he could see her resolve shining in her eyes.

The man was entranced by her stare, it was as if her eyes were speaking to him, telling him that his feelings were okay. Despite himself he leaned forward, Mako blinked slowly keeping her eyes closed for a couple moments longer than she usually would. Gamagori leaned forward, so close he could feel the warmth of Mako's breath. Suddenly the man realized what he was doing and pulled away. He glared at the wall, hating himself for almost giving in to his lusts.

Mako took all her weight on her right hand and lifted her left up. She brushed her hand against his cheek, outlining his jaw with her finger before placing her hand gently on his far cheek and turning him to face her. He still refused to meet her gaze but she could see the bright blush that consumed Gamagori's cheeks. He glared at the locked door with a vengeance, hating the position he had ended up in, while still trying to deny the side of him that loved their current position.

He felt her weight shift off of his knees as she started to pull away form him. Instinctively Gamagori caught her hands with his. Though he tried to be gentle he accidentally pulled her closer, just enough to knock her off balance. Mako shouted as she tried to catch her balance. The girl splayed herself across Gamagori's broad chest. Mako pushed herself up on her elbows and looked around frantically as she figured out where she was, as she realized her blush deepened to a darker crimson.

Gamagori froze, his arms at his sides, his gaze focusing on a cobweb on the ceiling. His skin may have felt warm before, but now it was burning up. All the man could think about was the comfortable weight of her body pressing against his torso. As she regained her bearings he felt her prop herself up on her elbows and get comfortable while she waited for him to acknowledge her presence. Gamagori furred his brow even deeper in annoyance. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"What do you want?" The man grunted as he finally looked down at the girl lounging on his chest. She smirked before responding.

"Gamagori Ira" Mako spoke in almost a whisper, her voice unusually husky. She looked deep into his eyes as she spoke his name. Blinking slowly before standing in one smooth graceful motion. Her hand were raised above her head, her hip cocked to the right, her stance glorifying her body perfectly. Her arms theatrically posed above her head she continued "You must know what I want." She began to make random motions that mimicked kissing then moved on to what almost counted as a miniature strip tease in the already very revealing nudist beach garments.

Mako's bare feet walked across Gamagori's torso delicately, raising and lowing the girl as she continued her extravagant and rather nonsensical speech, though her point was proven by her first statement. Her hands accentuated every ridiculous statement. She ended the routine by making a sexual gesture with her fingers followed by the usual summary speech. "I know part of you may be fighting your feelings, but for once, let your resolve of steel falter. For once-" Mako was suddenly interrupted, by Gamagori's pressing his lips against hers.

He sat up, gently knocking Mako over into his waiting hands. One hand gently gripped her hip while the other held her up by her upper thigh. Gamagori delicately avoided grabbing the girl by the ass as he held her against himself. At first the kiss was almost painfully hard but soon their lips were barely pressed against each other. Each person not ready to stop exploring the sensation of the other's lips. Their lips parted and Gamagori tried to pull away but Mako pursued his lips and pressed her own awkwardly against them. She loved how she could feel his surprise, then his joy through the kiss.

The girl pulled away to fix her hair and spotted the huge grin that was plastered on Gamagori's face. Mako giggled lightly, which turned into a proper laugh as the man began to scowl over her reaction. She leaned forward again and pecked his lips lightly before continuing down his neck. Her tooth accidentally snagged his skin and she felt Gamagori shudder below her. His convulsion sent an unfamiliar warmth rushing through her body. She loved the feeling so much she just wanted to learn how to make him do that on command. She let her teeth graze against his skin, smiling as he tensed below her. Mako bit down gently at first, but as Gamagori shuddered below her she let her teeth sink deeper into his neck. Just when she was starting to worry if she was going to hurt him, a deep growling moan escaped his throat.

She looked up at the man in surprised, he was clenching his jaw tightly and looking as far away as he could, to hide the dark blush that adorned his cheeks. Mako thought about everything she knew about the man. From the battle she had witness the girl had to assume he was a masochist. Ideas raced through her mind and finally she settled on plan. She blushed as she let her hands wander across his chest. She found his nipples and played with them lightly, testing the waters. It seemed impossible but the man's muscled tensed even more as she rubbed his nipples between her fingers. She squeezed lightly and was reward by a low moan. She pulled harder and then giggled in joy as the man's whole body shuddered slightly in his attempts to suppress his sexual urges.

"Gamagori Sir, it's all right to like me, I don't care if you look like an old man." She smirked cruelly as he looked at her in shock and annoyance.

"I am only a few years older than you!" He shouted back at her in frustration from her constant jibes at his age.

"I know." Mako said as she leaned down and bit lightly on the large man's left nipple. Gamagori groaned, unable to take his eyes from the site of Mako Mankanshoku biting down on his nipple. He finally gave in and grabbed the girl by hips and pulling her against him.

"Mankanshoku." He said in a hearty whisper as he raised his right hand from her hip to her cheek. He let the tips of his fingers dance along her small form as he made his way to her face. Gently caressing her face, he held her as if she were a porcelain doll. He leaned his forehead against hers, their noses barely brushing against each other. He lifted her up slightly and pressed his lips against hers. Rather that the awkward fumbling kiss he had started with, now Gamagori captured her lips perfectly. With the utmost care he moved his lips against hers. Almost crying with joy as she smiled against him and took it upon herself to deepen the kiss.

Gamagori licked her lips in request, she awkwardly followed suit. Soon their tongues were dancing together in the most beautiful tango. Gamagori let her lead as much as she was comfortable with, guiding her as she fumbled with the new experience. Suddenly they both became very aware of their lack of oxygen and broke the kiss to breathe. Mako gave a soft giggle that was perfectly mirrored by a hearty quiet chuckle from Gamagori. They both wanted to press their lips back together, but found themselves unable to wipe the grins off their faces.

Gamagori let his hand drop to her shoulder, his thumb landing almost perfectly over her nipple, a fact they were both immediately aware of. They both began to blush and the man was about to pull his hand back when Mako leaned into his touch. She pressed her breast against his hand, she enjoyed the slight pressure so she leaned harder. Gamagori faltered again, still uncomfortable with his own urges. Mako placed her hand over his, forcing him fondle her right breast. She smiled at how hard he was trying not to enjoy this, yet in this one instance his famous resolve was failing him.

Mako was still in nothing but underwear and her nudist beach uniform. She could feel her panties getting soaked as she convinced Gamagori to touch her. Hundreds of ideas flashed through the girl's mind as she pondered how she should continue. She flashed her nails as she raised her hands to rake the sharp nails down his chest. Eliciting a sharp gasp from the Deva. He shuddered again, the motion starting and ending at his pelvis.

Mako returned her attention to his neck. She stretched herself out to reach, sinking her teeth in without warning, then gently kissing the mark she left. She repeated the process on the other side of his neck, throughly enjoy both his reactions and the taste of his skin. She lightly nipped his neck, then his collar bone, continuing leave a trail of bite marks down to his nipple, then continuing down his abs. As she neared his waist her heart began to pound, and she had to assume her blush was a darker shade than it had ever been before.

She suddenly realized that the normally skimpy outfit was doing absolutely nothing to contain Gamagori. His large rod poked at her stomach than slid across her mostly exposed flesh as she continued to nibble her way down his body. She finally made her way to his crotch and had to stop for a moment to take in the sight. She firmly wrapped her hands around the large penis' base. First pressing her lips to the tip then slipping her tongue out of her mouth to lick around his head. Her eyes wide with wonder she slowly licked him from base to tip.

Mako made an "o" with her mouth as she crouched between his legs, she wrapped her mouth around his head began to treat his dick as if it were the sweetest lollipop she had ever tasted. She sucked and licked, wondering how this was ever supposed to fit inside her. She felt her insides squirm at the idea of Ira Gamagori being inside of her. Mako was happy to continue her adventure in the art of fellatio but Gamagori lifted her by her chin. He brought her back to straddling him, this time gently settling her against his hard cock. Mako blushed as her clitoris pressed again the solid cock below her, separate only by the thin material of her underwear.

Gamagori reach his arm under her and gently rubbed his pinky against the fabric of her underwear. He barely pressed against her womanly mound, but the girl leaned into it perfectly, begging him for more with her movements. He smiled as he moved his hand up and around the black underwear. He rubbed her clitoris with a few long slow strokes then moved on to rubbing his pinky just outside of her entrance. He almost pushed inside of her but held back. Enjoying how wet she was already. She pushed against him but he moved with her, finger hovering at her entrance. He moved it ever so slightly, keeping up the constant stimulation. She started thrusting against him, trying to push his finger inside, but he wanted her to use her words.

"Gamagori, sir, please." She finally whimpered, looking at the far wall as she spoke. He grinned in triumph and moved her up so that he could press his lips against hers as he slid his smallest finger inside of her. She cringed at first, unused to having anything inside of her. He started to explore with his free hand, the left was palm deep inside of Mako, but his right was free to trail up and down her body as he pleased. He squeezed her breast lightly and pinched her nipples tenderly. The girl's insides constricted around his finger and he began to wiggle it inside of her.

The large man moved his free hand up and tangled it into her short hair. Balling his fist and pulling her hair ever so slightly as he revealed the expanse of her porcelain neck. He dipped his head, kissing her neck lovingly before ever so slightly grazing it with his teeth. He kissed her neck again then nibbled delicately on her ears, all while he was beginning to move his pinky in and out of her slippery entrance. At the same time that he let his teeth sink lightly into her neck, he also slipped a second finger inside her warm pocket. She shuddered over him and dug her nails into his chest in reaction to the sudden increase in girth. He moved his hand back to her breasts, undoing the small uniform's ties and freeing her perfect, perky breasts. He leaned down and nibbled on one while pinching the other gently between his fingers.

Mako's inner walls clenched hard around his two fingers as he fondled her nipples. As he lightened his grip she started to thrust against his hand and the man decided it was time to add another finger. He slid a third finger inside of her, letting her adjust to that before moving them slowly in and out. She moaned in sync with his movements. The girl sat up so her breasts were bouncing free, she rode his hand as she straddled Gamagori's large body. The girl reached up and gripped her own hair, pulling at it as the man started to speed up the movements of his hands.

Gamagori suddenly slid his fingers out of her and unclipped the bottom part of her Nudist Beach uniform. Without a moment's hesitation she began to strip off her underwear. She sat back down, her bare vagina resting against his hard cock. He rubbed himself against her, loving how dripping wet she was as she straddled him. The man grabbed her and moved his bulk so that she could lay on her back.

He curled himself over the small girl. Loving how perfect her blush colored her cheeks, and how sexy she looked naked below him. The girl kept her knees together, her hands wrapping around her waist. Gamagori leaned down and kissed her softly, yet passionately. Pushing his lips against her as he positioned himself above her, gently spreading her legs with his hand. He kissed from her knee slowly up her thigh, skipping over her crotch and continuing to kiss up her stomach. Licking her nippled and suckling on each slightly before moving on to her neck. He pressed his lips against her neck, gently letting his teeth scrape against her soft skin.

As he lightly bit her neck he positioned himself between her legs. Gamagori pulled away, looking deeply into Mako's eyes. He kissed her on the forehead then he nose, then her lips. He caressed her face as he nuzzled his face against her neck, he nibbled on her ear before leaning in to whisper something to her. He paused for a moment, partially to let the anticipation build, but mostly because he needed to build up his nerves.

"Are you ready?" He said, his throaty whisper sending a shiver down her spine.

"Yes, sir." She said quietly after a rather long pause.

Gamagori rubbed between her legs while his other hand fiddled with one of the pockets on his Nudist Beach belt. He pulled a rubber out and slide it over his cock before gripping his tip and pressing it against her entrance. She still couldn't comprehend how he was going fit, but he seemed rather sure of himself. She lifted her hips and tried to push him inside but he compensated then pushed her back to the ground by her hips. He held her to the floor and poised himself at her entrance. Gamagori took a deep breathe and leaned down and kissed the short haired high schooler. As his lips pressed against hers, Gamagori began to slid inside of Mako Mankanshoku.

Gamagori went as slowly as he could manage, sliding himself in slowly but surely. Mako cringed and squirmed under him. He wanted to stop, not to cause her pain, but he knew it would be better to get it over with. As he sheathed himself as deeply as he could, he relaxed inside of her. Enjoying how deliciously tight and wet she was. Though she may have been in pain, the way she squeezed her inner walls around him made Gamagori's knees weak.

He began to caress her breasts again. Gently squeezing and kneading them. Gamagori leaned down and kissed her, slipping his tongue into the kiss quickly. She kissed him back with so much passion he was honestly surprised. The man moved his hand from her breasts down to her clitoris. He caught the bulb between two of his fingers and began to fondle it, rubbing against the bud gently. Soon Mako began to push against his fingers. As she rubbed against his hand she also began to slide herself up and down his dick.

He groaned from the pleasure, rubbing her clit in a gentle rhythm. He soon began slowly thrusting at that same pace as his fingers. His fingers slipped back and forth over the engorged bud while his cock slid in and out of her sweet, tight pussy. He kissed her hard as he pushed himself as deep inside of her as he could. She whimpered and bit her lip as he held himself deeply inside of her. He pulled himself mostly out of her then began to slid back in.

Mako began to thrust against him even harder, pushing against his grip on her hips. He took the hint and sped his motions up. He slid in and out with a delicious slapping noise. He could feel her nearing her climax. He pumped in and out of Mako, the girl almost drooling from pleasure. Her soft moans could be heard with each thrust. As she got louder Gamagori started moving faster. He felt his own climax building as he let go of his inhibitions.

He felt her whole body tense and just as the orgasm released he pushed himself deep inside of her and rubbed her clitoris as she rode out her first gifted orgasm. He leaned down and bit her neck as Gamagori let himself go, three short strong thrusts later and then he once again pushed himself deep inside of her as his seed began to pump out. He was overwhelmed with waves of pleasure the same as Mako, both of them moaning into each other's ears.

As they rode out the trailing ends of their orgasms both young lovers were grinning like fools. Neither of them even caring enough to be embarrassed by what they had just done. Gamagori leaned down and kissed her as he pulled out. While Mako curled up naked on the floor Gamagori pulled the now used rubber off and disposed of it. The man leaned back against the wall and picked up the small girl that was curled into a ball. She tried to protest but he forced her to stand while he clipped the Nudist Beach uniform back onto her small frame.

As soon as the small uniform was clipped on Gamagori let her curl up on his chest. Mako yawned and nuzzled her face against his chest. The large man craned his neck down and kissed her on the head. The girl smiled and kissed his chest absentmindedly. Gamagori smiled as the slight female began to snore soundly. He wrapped his arms around Mako and settled in to wait until someone stumbled upon the storage closet they were locked in.

A couple hours later Hoku Inumuta was tasked in finding the eldest of the Devas. He had checked most of the ship and found himself checking yet another dead end hallway. He almost ignored the unimportant closet door, but he was getting desperate. The loud slam of the door opening woke Gamagori and Mako at the same time. The two barely clothed high schoolers leapt to opposite sides of the room as they both blurted out an unintelligible story of how they had ended up locked in the closet, both placing the blame on the other person involved. Inumuta just chuckled as he mentioned Lady Satsuki and Matoi Ryuko had been looking for the two of them, they all had a strategy meeting to go over before they arrived. The two look as if they were going to faint, then they flew out of the room pushing Inumuta ahead of them.

Mako and Gamagori awkwardly walked a few steps behind Inumuta, both blushing at their memories and walking as far apart as they could manage, looking at opposite walls. Inumuta chuckled silently as he observed they way the two of them avoided eye contact at all costs. He smirked at his assumption that the sex had been good. He was just glad the two of them had finally gotten it over with, maybe they would actually be able to pay attention during meetings now.

**A/N~  
Hey guys, this is the first story in my adventure to cover all my favorite ships.  
As for this story in particular I am not sure if it is going to be a short story, a one shot, or a two shot. For now I am considering it a a one shot, there are no plans to continue it.  
I hope you enjoyed the product of my imagination, please take second to tell me what you thought, I deeply appreciate every review. **


End file.
